There has been a need for an improved music stand and, more generally for an improved stand for supporting various of the paraphernalia which is from time to time associated with music playing. It is evident that a musician or a more youthful practising musician will improve playing where distraction are minimized. Thus, for example, having sheet music, microphones and other paraphernalia and accessories readily available and conveniently positioned will contribute to increased concentration. It has in the past frequently been necessary to utilize a variety of stands for holding music, microphones, picks and the like, and for supporting instruments not in use. This has often resulted in a rather cluttered set up. Adjustments become difficult because of the clutter. As well, it becomes more difficult to reach extra sheet music and other needed items.
A music stand has now been provided which integrates a number of requirements of a musician to provide a more organized and substantially less cluttered environment which thereby lessens distractions and contributes to the ability to concentrate on music.